Lord Farquaad
Lord Markiloz Maximus "Bogovski" Ferdo Farquaad is the dictator of Duloc City located on a planet called Orinion. Farquaad spent most of his time as a king capturing fairytale creatures, so he could find the magic mirror. Once he did, he asked the mirror if Duloc City, the place he ruled, was the most perfect kingdom in Orinion. The answer was no, but only because as he was not a king, Duloc was not a kingdom, so he tried to marry Fiona to become king. He despises creatures of any kind and sought to relocate the fairytale creatures to Shrek's swamp. He attempts to cut a deal with Shrek by promising to remove the monsters from his swamp if Shrek could bring Princess Fiona to him, as he wanted to marry her. He appears in the New Era events thanks to Queen Almeida. Info Farquaad had banished all of the fairytale creatures from his land, forcing them to take refuge in Shrek's swamp. Back at his castle, Farquaad tortures Gingy into revealing the location of the other fairytale folk that he hasn't been able to capture yet or banish. Just as Gingy was about to reveal what he knows, the captain of the guards arrives and announces that they have found the Magic Mirror. After eating Gingy whole, Lord Farquaad asks the mirror if Duloc is the perfect kingdom of them all. The magic mirror tells him that he's not truly a king as he isn't descended from royalty, but he can become one if he marries a princess. In a parody of dating shows, the mirror introduces three different princesses for Farquaad to choose from: Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona. At his henchmen's suggestions, Farquaad chooses Princess Fiona, who is locked away in a castle tower guarded by a ferocious dragon. Despite the mirror's attempt to warn him about what happens at midnight, Lord Farquaad decides to plan a tournament to see which knight will be worthy enough to embark on a quest to retrieve Fiona. However, Shrek, who had travelled from his swamp to Duloc accompanied by Giuseppe Travonni to ask Farquaad to move the fairytale creatures off his swamp interrupts the tournament. Farquaad changes his mind and decides that whoever kills Shrek will be named champion. However, despite the knights' best efforts, they are all defeated by Shrek and Travonni. Impressed by Shrek's actions, Farquaad awards the ogre with the quest he had set to his knights. Shrek remarks that he's already on a quest to get his swamp back. Farquaad makes a deal with Shrek that if he succeeds in the quest to rescue Princess Fiona, he will give the ogre his swamp back, fully restored to the way it was before the fairytale folk overran the place. Shrek and Giuseppe successfully rescue Princess Fiona from the dragon and the trio journey onward to Duloc. Shrek and Fiona start falling in love, but Shrek overhears Fiona talking about how no one could love a hideous beast like an ogre and thinks she is referring to him. The next morning, Shrek brings Lord Farquaad to Fiona, and Farquaad hands over the deed of the swamp to Shrek, telling him that it's cleared out as agreed. Farquaad immediately proposes marriage to Fiona, who agrees on the condition that they have the wedding before sunset. He takes Fiona back to his castle, while a heartbroken Shrek returns to his swamp. But then Travonni comes to Shrek and tells him that Fiona was not referring to him when she said no one could love a hideous beast like an ogre. So Shrek and Donkey go to crash the wedding, where Shrek admits his love for Fiona, Farquaad found it amusing and then tries to get Fiona to marry him, but then Fiona sees the sun setting and it reveals her spell. Disgusted, Farquaad orders for Shrek to be executed, and Fiona locked back at the tower and he crowns himself king. But then Shrek whistles for the dragon, who destructively bursts in the window and devours Fiona, and he belches her bones out just as Shrek and Travonni escape. The dragon then gets owned and tamed by the Lord. Quotes Meeting Greedo In a scene it is revealed that as a child he was sexually abused by a young Greedo because he believed Farqauaad was cheating a WWE match and had to pay the price. Raiden broke up the fight and a scared and molested Farquaad ran off. He then talked to Greedo and told him to stop "touching Farquaad on his dik and as and stop spanking him", Greedo agreed and said he will stop his perverted ways and go to an 'anti-fapping school'. Greedo succeeded in the 'school' and stopped being a perv and lived like an educated person. Farquaad was finally left alone. New Era events The Lord is first seen trapped inside Kahn's Coliseum, held bound by a guillotine and watched from all sides by Kotal's Army. The Rodian emperor declares that Farquaad will not be building companies or kingdoms on his planet and stole from the poor, to which Farquaad sneered that Azazel is even worse and will do the same. Kotal, who refuses the opinion that he is like his half-brother Shao Kahn, also refuses to "inflict punishment upon the poor", making the Lord snarl and laugh at Kotal, calling him delusional as the Kahn moves to execute Markiloz, but right then a violent sandstorm appears and quake shakes the coliseum. Farquaad takes advantage of the confusion by using his little head to escape the guillotine, dropping his hat while doing it, only to pick it up again. When the time displaced, Bruno Tattaglia emerges from the sandstorm with Red Harlow, Victor Barzini, Grizzly, Javier Escuella, Raiden, the non-revenant versions of Liu Kang, Jade and Kung Lao and Shao Kahn. Farquaad escapes with some of Shao's crew after a short battle with Raiden's boys when Leopold Strauss arrives to whisk Shao's group away to safety. In the Kytinn Hive, Farquaad watches on as Escuella talks with Shao Kahn of his death and Strauss' betrayal of his former gang leader while also asking about Kotal Kahn. After Shao accepts Queen Almeida's offer of a greater empire in the New Era events, Farquaad follows Shao with the others to the time displaced Tarkatan Camps on North Outworld's beaches, a place which was promised to be ruled by Grizzly and his Black Elk Tribe when the New Era would be set in motion. During Jade and Kotal's botched infiltration of the Camp, Victor confronts Jade while Shao, Farquaad and others are busy slaughtering the Tarkatans. After Jade and Kotal's capture, Farquaad and the others oversee Kotal's return to the coliseum, their positions now reversed as Shao readies to execute the Rodian and take back his throne. Before Shao can finish Kotal, his adoptive daughter, Kitana, now alive again, arrives, having rallied the Tarkatans and the Ponys under her banner, causing an all out battle to erupt again at the coliseum and as Shao's forces battle the new threat, Kotal is freed. In the end, however, as expected, Kitana's team loses and Kotal is instead imprisoned on one of Shao's ships while he reclaims his throne. As Shao is lastly seen arriving at his castle to sit on his throne at the throne room, Farquaad is seen leaving his castle and his exact fate is unknown as he is not seen again after this, though he has probably fled back to Orinion and is still alive. Personality and traits Farquaad is the villainous, ruthless, greedy, evil, short-tempered, egotistical, and iron-fisted ruler of Duloc City. He is an extremely selfish, arrogant, oppressive, and power-hungry communist dictator who doesn't care about anyone but himself. However, despite his villainy, Farquaad didn't see himself as a monster and when this was brought up to him by Gingy, he instantly dismissed it and even went as far to call him and the rest of fairytale creatures monsters which makes him completely xenophobic, contemptuous, and individualistic. Farquaad also suffered from a Napoleon Complex and felt the need to overcompensate for his comical stature by being extremely domineering, authoritative, and controlling. Other examples of this is the towering height of castle Duloc, his own visage plastered on the town of Duloc, confirming his obvious narcissism, and on a portrait where Farquaad is portrayed as being taller than the dragon that killed Fiona. Farquaad is a heartless and uncompromising socialistic perfectionist who saw that everything had to be done his way and the only way for Duloc to become perfect was to exile all fairytale creatures and make everyone equal. Farquaad's one and only dream was to become the official ruler, a king of Duloc. Ironically, communism is against monarchy as they are separate wings, similar to Kahn Family's royal ruling over the socialist Outworld. Another ironic trait could be the fact that communism is an ideology about equality and yet Farquaad still recalls all fairytale creatures and probably ogres being less worthy than the rest of Orinionians. However, for Farquaad to really become a king he needed a princess, so the only reason he decided to marry Fiona was out of pure lust for power and with little to no love at all in his heart. Farquaad is also very sadistic and manipulative, as evidenced while he was torturing Gingy by severing his dik and taunting him further. He is also very sexy and neglectful, as evidenced by him not wanting to rescue the princess himself, so he arranged a tournament of knights to battle for the honour, though this might also be because he was too afraid to risk his own old life and take his chances with a volcanic castle inhabited by an enormous dragon. To be fair, he is incredibly short in stature, so he was likely unable to do so. Farquaad is quite rude, cocky, obnoxious, and argumentative, so he has a bullying streak which shows as he calls both Fiona and Shrek hideous at the sight of their appearance and described them both as "it" (not Clown IT). Farquaad's overall attraction towards the princess may have been solely lust and even if they did marry, there was no guarantee that he would treat her right. His hatred of fairytale creatures, desire to export them, communistic views on the world and his tendency to stand on podiums giving speeches gives Farquaad a strong Olaf Tutchenko or Joe Valirover-vibe. *Positive Characteristics: Gave Shrek back his swamp, is not a deal-breaker, helped Shao Kahn regain Outworld, fears Azazel *Negative Characteristics: Dictatorish, wants to extinct fairytale creatures, wanted to execute Shrek and Fiona, stole from Outworld citizens, wanted to build some companies on a socialist land, treats some Orinion citizens poorly *Moral: Not much *Stable: Sometimes *Loyal: Quite, actually, especially when it's in his interest *Generous: Not too much *Extrovert: Not really *Compassionate: Nope *IQ: 129 *Hobbies: Gathering up fairytale creatures for execution, torturing his prisoners, masturbating, ruling his kingdom, laying in bed, daydreaming *Bad Habits: Is like Olaf Tutchenko *Phobias: Unknown *Obsessions: Some porno *Favourite Foods: Eggs Trivia *Giuseppe Travonni claims Lord Farquaad is one of the funniest villains he ever saw. *He is just a little shorter than Joe Valirover. *According to Carmine Varrotto, King Farquaad created Drek - an evil clone of Shrek to trick faithful brogres (fans of Shrek) into loving him and to create an army of Drek brogres for his goal of exterminating every single fairytale creature there is. *Certain Farquaad worshippers end their prayer with Farquaad is Love, Farquaad is Life, similar how the brogres end their prayers with Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. *New Rodrick and Father Driscoll look like him. *His nickname "Bogovski" means "Great" in Bosnian and Serbian, further support of his eggplant and egoism. Gallery Farquaad_reel.jpg|Face of the real Farquaad. Farquaad_old-ass_grapichs.jpg|King Farquaad in a video game with very bad graphics. Farquaad_olive.jpeg|Farquaad in bed with a martini. Farquaad_škiss.png|Lard Fakwad wants Fiona to kiss him. Fakwad.png|Lord Farquaad in his knight outfit. Fakwaad_talkin'_with_Gingi.jpg|Fakwad chattin' with Gingy. Fakwad_thinkin'.jpg|Farquaad thinking. Farquaad_figure.jpg|A nice figure of Faruqaad. Farquaad and Brains.png|Farquaad as he appears in Family Guy with his jester: Brains Griffin. Farquaad_und_Almeida.jpg|Farquaad getting some warnings from Almeida. Farquaad worship Listen to the confession and near-death experience from a fellow Farquaad lover. Category:Dictator Category:Socialists Category:Filled with Evil Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Rich People Category:Non Humans Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Sadists Category:! Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Gods Category:Bullies Category:Xenophobics Category:Antagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Sexually Tortured Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Short characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Well equiped albatross Category:Good Looking Albatross